time warp
by leprekan187
Summary: after living with the cullens for 300 yrs bella takes some time to herself she runs into a very old vampire he give her a chance to go back to be able to live again She would have her memories and her humanity she wonders what life would be like with jake
1. Chapter 1

After living with the Cullen's for over three hundred years, Bella is sick of playing keep it a secret and takes some time alone. During that time she meets a very old vampire who claims not to have a name. he gives her a choice. A choice to go back. A second chance at a real life.

She would have her memories and her humanity. After 200 years Bella wonders how life would have been if she had chosen differently.

Prologue

It was weird. Falling asleep- dreaming.

When I woke up I was in my old bedroom in phoenix. I was back in 2005, looking at the calendar I saw in bold letters **FORKS** with every say before it with a big fat red X in front of it. Today was the day I was leaving.

I heard the fall of feet just before a soft knock at my door.

_Renée_

"Hey." She whispered softly as she peaked in the door. "Today is your big day. Are you really sure about this?"

"Yeah mom. I think I really am." I answered with a smile.

"Alright. There's a box of cereal with your name on it if you want it." She said joking before closing my door. She knew I hated cereal, which meant she had mircowaved the bacon for twenty seconds and put two pieces of toast in the toaster for me. God love the woman.

I tossed back the light comforter and found that I was still in the jeans and one of Jakes old shirts.

It was so weird. He hadn't even bought this shirt yet. No one had. It was a concert shirt from 2008. I sighed. I would have to keep it hidden.

Showered and dressed in my old jeans and a random tank top I made my way to the kitchen grabbing my morning bacon and tomato sandwich.

Mom walked in on the phone with Charlie.

"…really excited…"

"Hey mom." I said around a bite before swallowing and yelling louder. "Hey dad!" I heard him laugh and couldn't help but smile.

"Alright. Well we are leaving here as soon as your daughter finishes her food okay… bye Charlie." Mom said before looking back at me doubtfully.

"Yes mom. I am sure. You'll be happier with Phil and I need some quality time with Charlie." I said finishing off my sandwiches and downing the glass of OJ.

It really was way too easy to be a teenager…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Charlie

He was waiting just outside the terminal gate leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He had obviously come straight from work; he was still in his uniform, weapon belt and all.

I dropped my carryon that I had packed in a rush and tackled him in a hug.

"Well hello to you too, Bells." He chuckled squeezing me back.

In the cruiser we sat in silence waiting to get past all of the crazy people in the parking lot. Once out on the actual road to the interstate Charlie started talking.

"I found a good car for you, really cheep." Charlie announced as we stopped at a stop light.

"Really?" I asked excited. I had missed my truck very much. "What kind?"

"Well it's a truck actually. A Chevy." He said and I had to control my squeal of excitement wanting to break loose.

"Where did you find it?" I asked still playing along.

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" he asked with a sideways glance at me just as the light turned green.

"Jacob's dad right?" I answered effectively changing the time line and my entire future.

"Yes, well, he's in a wheel chair now. So he can't dive anymore. And he offered to sell it real cheap." Charlie said very proud of himself.

"I don't know very much about cars or trucks dad." _Lie_ "and if something happened I wouldn't be able to afford a mechanic." _Lie._

"it runs great bells. If you have any problems I'm sure Jake will look at it for a good meal or two." Charlie joked. "Any way I bought it as a home-coming gift." He peeked at me again with a hopeful expression.

I couldn't contain myself. I squealed in happiness, not unlike Alice did over clothes. He looked thoroughly shocked at my outburst.

"Thank you! You didn't have to buy it though."

"I don't mind. I want you happy here."

"Already done. I really appreciate it dad." I said making his ears turn red.

"Well, now, you're welcome."

We were about half way home when Charlie asked if I needed anything.

"Yeah actually. Two things, can we swing by thunderbird and whale book store than Wal-mart?" I asked

"sure. I know where it's at." He said turning onto a small back road.

Charlie laughed at the two books I picked up, saying Billy would get a kick out of it.

_Quileute legends _and _Quileute translations._

I was quite sure Billy would laugh but I didn't care.

At the Wal-mart I bought three really thick guys hoodies that kinda looked like Jakes, and about six yards of very thick fleece.

"Plan on freezing bells?' Charlie asked with a smile.

"Phoenix's low during the winter at day time is 70-65." I pointed out with a smile.

"Okay you may have a point." He conceded with a smile as we headed home.

I felt like I could finally breathe once I was surrounded but the green tunnel of Forks. It was amazing how much different it was from the cities I was used to.

We pulled up to his house. It looked exactly the same. I was finally where I was supposed to be after over 100 years of searching.

Charlie helped carry the bigger two suit cases upstairs. It only took one trip, even with my Wal-Mart trip.

About the same time I had everything put away I heard the truck engine as it pulled into the drive way and turned off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 welcoming committee and dinner

The truck door slammed as I pulled on my new black hoodie. I ran down the stairs and out the front door before launching myself at Jake.

Charlie and Billy laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Jake! God I've missed you!" I said hugging him as tightly as I could.

"I didn't think you would remember me." Jake said smiling at me.

"How could I forget my mud pie assistant chef?" I teased.

"Wow, Billy. You're lookin good."

"We'll I'm still dancing." He joked. "I'm glad you're finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming." He said laughing as he looked up at Charlie who rolled his eyes. He had changed into jeans and a flannel shirt.

"alright. Keep exaggerating and I'll roll you into the mud."

"after I ram you in the ankles." Billy shot back chasing after his old friend.

I laughed as I watched them attempt to spar.

"And for your information, _you_ were_ my _assistant chef." Jake said proudly.

"We'll see who the master chef is." I challenged. I had been to hundreds of culinary schools in my existence. I planned on opening a small restaurant here in Forks, seeing as how the only places to eat were the diner and a pizza place.

"so what do you think?" Charlie asked slamming his hand down on the side of the truck bed.

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you." Jacob said smugly.

I jumped in the truck, hitting Jake again with the door in my excitement.

I took a deep breath.

It smelled faintly of gasoline, tobacco and, fish.

"I did everything for the smell nothing worked." Jake said sheepishly.

"Doesn't bother me." I said honestly. _My truck_. I looked over at him. He looked so happy that I was excited over the truck. "Would you maybe like to hang out some time?" I asked grinning.

"there's a bonfire this Friday if you want to come."

"sure, sure." I said out of habit and was powerless to the blush the assaulted me. Jacob grinned widely.

"we're going in to watch the game." Charlie said slamming his hand down on the siding again making me jump. He seemed oddly satisfied with my reaction.

"ok, dad." I smiled at him clutching my heart.

It was far too easy to please Charlie some days.

"Come on." I said to Jake. "I need to get started on dinner."

Jacob seemed to perk p even more at the mention of cooking food.

"what are you making?" he asked with a grin.

"Depends on what Charlie has." I said climbing out of the truck.

"fish." Jake replied with ease. "And beer. Maybe some leftovers from the last bonfire that Sue forced him to take."

"I'm sure I can work with that."

Sighing I opened the fridge and freezer at once.

_Fish_

_A few frozen dinners_

_Beer_

_A new 12 pack of cokes_

_Empty milk carton_

_A whole pack of sliced cheese_

_Lemons and a lime _

_Butter _

_And an egg_

_And the condiment leftovers from the cookout._

Worse than I remembered.

I opened the cabinet doors and was rewarded with over two dozen cans of soup, most of which were tomato, bread a few sauces and a boxed dinner-fish meal.

The bread was new. A whole two pound loaf.

"told you." Jake laughed at me as he sat at the kitchen table.

"I know. Just means GROCERY SHOPPING LATER." I said loudly for Charlie benefit. I knew he felt guilty but he also didn't know what I ate.

I grabbed a few of the tomato soup cans, and the bread before shutting the cabinets.

With the tomato soup on low, I grabbed the thawed fish in the fridge and tossed it in the oven with a lemon and the lime drained over it along with the fish seasoning on the countertop and pepper, using beer instead of water to marinate.

Jake snorted at that and looked out the window to hide his amusement.

Unlucky for him, the trash can was still next to his chair. I threw away the empty beer can and the soup cans before smacking him on the back of the head.

"Oi! Watch that hair!"

"yes, princess." I said bowing to him in a curtsy.

I found a skillet that had seen better days, to do the grilled cheese with.

Knowing it wouldn't take long for the soup or the fish I toasted two piece of toast before placing them in the skillet with butter and a slice of cheese between the two bread slices.

I repeated this process until I had used all of the bread tossing the first one about half way through to Jake not bothering to look back. I had felt his eyes on me since I called him princess.

Not too much later Charlie and Billy made their way into the kitchen, led, no doubt, by their noses and rumbling stomachs.

"Smells good bells." Charlie praised as the two joining Jake at the table, leaving m to sit between Charlie and Jake.

"I know." I replied handing him a bundle of forks and knives.

"Cheeky, ain't she?" Billy joked with a wink.

"I've lived with Renée how long?" I shot back grabbing plates and bowls.

"True enough." Charlie and Billy said at the same time.

I pulled the fish out and placed each piece on a plate and added pepper to the top of each along with a spoonful or two of the lemon and fish juice from the bottom of the pan before handing them back to the guys, saving the smallest for myself.

I grabbed two cokes and two beers from the fridge. And sat down with my own after turning the soup off.

We ate in silence mostly because their mouths were full.

I was finished before the others and I got up and ran my plate under hot water before stopping up the sink and filling it with water and soap. I grabbed the spoons and bowls sitting them on the table taking Jakes plate as he ate his last bite, making him sigh in happiness.

I found an old dishtowel to sit the soup before placing the sandwiches on the table placing two on my plate, so Jake wouldn't wolf them down as well.

I grabbed Charlie's and Billy's plate as they finished and added them to the sink.

Jake grinned as I sat back down and made my bowl.

Charlie and Billy joked around as we ate.

I was glad blood wasn't my main diet now. It kind of messed with the taste of the food.

Once the soup and the sandwiches were gone Jake was eyeing the second half of my bowl and my second sandwich.

I rolled my eyes before handing it over and getting up to clean up.

I heard Charlie and Billy make their way back to the living room still laughing about some thing to do with the game they had just been watching. I handed a towel to Jake to dry when he walked over with the rest of the dishes. He laughed softly before helping.

Life as a vampire was great but it could never compare to the simplicity of life with real family.


	4. Chapter 4

School and Edward

After Billy and Jake left I drug Charlie to the grocery store making it as quick and painless as possible. Once we got back home with more food than Charlie's kitchen had ever seen I reorganized the fridge and freezer while Charlie took his shower.

When I had finished that I made my way to my room. I had school in the morning, which meant I would get to see Edward.

I was really surprised by how much that excited me. Sleep came easy enough. So did waking up at five am to shower and make breakfast.

By the time Charlie stumbled his way into the kitchen I had scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, sausage, buttered toast, coffee and orange juice waiting on the table.

"This I could get used to." He grinned around a yawn.

"Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon… other than the school or to see Jake. But you know education and friends… can't live without them." I said with a smile.

I handed him a hot cup of coffee along with a thermos full of the rest. Everything else was washed and put away.

We ate in silence until around 7:45 when I had to leave for school.

"Bye dad." I said kissing the top of his head as I grabbed my backpack.

"Bye Bells. You have a good day." He said grinning as he finished off his coffee.

"You too dad. Be careful."

"Always am."

I made it all the way through second period before Eric found me.

"Isabella right?" he asked with his all too friendly grin.

"Bella." I smiled.

He seemed chocked before he gave me his spiel. I laughed along with him making sure to play Jacob up as much as possible as my boyfriend.

Once he seemed thoroughly put out I managed to bow out of lunch to eat out side. They thought I was crazy but I loved actually being able to feel the weather while it was calm. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I knew this was the direction Edward and his family were coming from.

It was bittersweet to see my old family. They all looked exactly the same.

Upon seeing Edwards face I doubted myself for the first time.

But I knew I was happy with him. It would be completely pointless for me to have done this to follow the exact same route a before. Besides I had come back for Jacob.

The look in Edward's eyes was pure torture. I remembered him saying how hard it was for him with me the first day.

I smiled before looking back down at my Quileute book. I was nervously bouncing my knees to the point that the book I wasn't paying attention to at all now fell off my knees and directly in front of him making him stop in his tracks.

"Sorry Edward." I said stooping down to pick up my book the same time he had crouched down to pick it up as well.

He was looking at me with a very confused expression on his beautiful features. Then I remembered he couldn't hear my thoughts. By now his entire family was inside the lunchroom and probably sitting down acting like they were eating.

I literally could see scenario after scenario passing behind his eyes to get me alone.

While he was distracted I opened my mind up to him.

_You wont hurt me Edward_

I watched as his dark eyes widened.

_You've been neglecting your hunting again…_ I mentally tsked as I sat back down on the small bench outside closing off my thoughts again.

"I brought grapes." I said holding out the bag to the vampire.

"I'm on a special diet." His musical voice sounded.

"I know they help." I smiled.

He hesitantly sat down next to me and picked up a grape. I could tell he was amazed that they helped. He ate them slowly and one at a time.

"I wont tell." I said after the darkness began to fade. He looked at me again in bewilderment. I knew by the hardness of his stare he was trying to read my thoughts. "You wont hurt me either. None of your family will." I added thinking of sweet Jasper.

"how do you…" he tried softly.

"my name is Bella Swan. I am _technically_ seventeen years old. The same way you are. But I have lived much longer than a mere seventeen years. And much longer than your 109 years. I don't expect you to tell anyone other than Carlisle. But I hope that we can keep this between just the two of us." I said before taking off Elizabeth Mason's ring. "and this is no longer mine." I said handing it to him along with the rest of the grapes.

I didn't look back as I made my way to the front office. I needed out of biology and gym, and into art and wood carving.


	5. Chapter 5

Wood carvings and boyfriends?

I actually had art with Alice and Jasper. They both knew I had ate lunch with Edward and survived. They were sitting on the other side of the room from each other but I could see their lips moving slightly and I knew that they were talking about me.

"It's not nice to talk about someone when you don't think they know you are." I whispered quietly as possible before smiling at them when they looked my way. I laughed to myself before going back to listen to the teacher who was fawning over a book about some random artist.

I didn't really recognize anyone in my wood carving class. Which was very refreshing. Then again there were only nine people before me, which meant I was paired at one of the tables with a quiet girl.

The teacher was actually Quileute. He gave me a knowing look before handing me a block of wood and a basic set of tools.

The class was very laid back and fun. He let people listen to Ipods while he worked on the massive piece at the front of the room.

By the end of the class my block of wood looked like a funky twisted fox. The face was too flat and I had made a few cuts too deep or too wide.

Mr. Hensley nodded in approval.

The next two weeks flew by.

I ate lunch with Edward, showing him my new wood carvings from the day before.

The look on his face was priceless when I gave him the mountain loin and the lamb. I had worked on the wooden friends for two days wanting it to be perfect.

"Friends and love comes from all sides. And in all shapes and forms." I said hugging him. After his initial shock wore off the smile he gave me reminded me of the first time around.

His eyes never strayed from their rich ocher color but they did have flecks of green in them from all the grapes he ate around me.

Charlie had laughed when I gave him the fish I had put on a key chain for him. Billy had raised all kinds of hell over the fact that Charlie got one and he didn't. But he was properly ashamed when I handed him the eagle.

Jacob hadn't said a word but I knew he was waiting for his by the hopeful look he gave some of my carvings. And his face always fell when I placed them on the book shelf. I currently had an apple, a rose, a heart, a star, a dozen or so trees, a few eagles, and a few other odds and ends.

What he didn't know was that I was still working on his.

Mr. Hensley was really enjoying Jacob's piece. Considering I had completed four of them, each one looking better than the last. I had given him the third one that I had made the cheeks way too defined on because he said it looked like his dad.

Almost everyday found me in Jacob's garage working on the extremely native eagle that went with Jacob's piece while he was working on the Rabbit. I had already finished the wolf and the landscape. The landscape I worked on in art while everyone else finished their big projects.

I had carved a forest if pine trees because they were easy and quick. Alice had offered to help paint them when I explained that the display was a gift for a friend. Jasper has an uncanny eye for natural shades which made everything look more realistic.

Once Jacob's piece was completely finished and I was satisfied with it, I carefully painted it before handing it to Alice to proof paint.

I had given Jake my truck the day before saying something about the breaks. He said he'd look at them and be outside today to pick me up from school.

I had bought about 20 little bottles of fake nail glue. It held better than most other glues. Alice and Jasper worked on gluing everything down. They didn't want me to mess it up. And I didn't either so I didn't complain.

Once everything was attached I made Alice cringe as I turned the display upside down and shook. Hard. Nothing fell and she sighed in relief.

"Bella, if one of those had came unglued and broke _I _would have smacked you." She said honestly as she took the display from me.

With permission from the teacher Alice, Jasper, and I made our way to my wood carving class just as the bell rang.

It was a good thing Mr. Hensley made everyone stay seated for thirty seconds after the bell rang, because just as Alice sat the display down there was a mad rush for the door.

"So this is the completed master piece?" Mr. Hensley said after everyone had left the room.

"Yup." I smiled, then turning to Jasper and Alice, who promised to be back before the last bell to take it to my truck and Jacob.

"I will bet my right arm that Jacob Black will love this." He said crouching down to look at the finished work. "I'll have this count as the big project everyone turned in the day you arrived." He said making his way to the computer.

Everyone in my class loved it.

Nichole, the quiet girl who I sat with, had painted me a sky back ground to go with my display. It matched perfectly; she had confessed that she had sat two days on first beach to get the colors just right.

I glued it to the back of the display and was amazed how much more realistic it made the whole thing look.

Mr. Hensley gave me an open wooden box to make sure it stayed a surprise for Jake.

Jasper and Alice showed up five minutes to the bell.

"He's already outside." Alice whispered as she carried the display. "Are you sure you don't want to join us for baseball Monday?" it was spring break. Jake and I had plans to get as dirty as possible. I told him I wanted to stink. Like really stink. He just laughed but Monday was the day James, Victoria and, Laurent would be in the field. I wanted to be no where near there.

"Maybe next time. Charlie and Billy have already left for their big fishing trip and I'll be staying with Jake."

"Alright." She pouted. "Go play with the puppies."

Jake smiled as he saw me and it only waned a little as he saw I was holding the door open for the two Cullen's.

Just as they placed the display in the bed of my truck the bell rang.

"Alice, you have an uncanny sense of timing." I joked.

"I know! Have fun at your boyfriends!" she yelled skipping across the parking lot. I felt my face heat up. Jake's expression was priceless. _Evil Alice._

"Just for that you don't get to help pick out my prom dress!" I yelled across the lot as she was half way to the Volvo.

"Yes I will!" she yelled back as she climbed into the car.

"Boy… boyfriend?" Jake asked softly still looking completely bewildered.

"in the truck boyfriend." I said shoving him as hard as I could before going around to the driver's seat.

I didn't wait at all before I drove out of the parking lot. Only the Cullen's were outside at that point.

Edward didn't need to know Jake wasn't my boyfriend, so I drove as quickly as possible to the reservation where they couldn't go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 boyfriend and Jacob's piece

I was going to kill Alice… well not really but still. That was un-called for. She was the only one that really knew Jacob wasn't my boyfriend.

Jacob still hadn't said a word let alone look over at me… he still had that look of absolute shock on his face and we were almost to his house…

In fact I could see it now that we had drove over the hill. I didn't stop at his house. I drove all the way to the garage door and parked.

I turned off the engine and looked at Jake. He still had the bewildered look on his face.

"can you help me get the box out of the back?" I asked with a sigh.

This seemed to knock him out of his stupor, he nodded before jumping out of the truck and going around to the back.

I met him incase he needed help balancing or anything.

He seemed to handle it ok, if a bit roughly.

"don't drop it. It's your wood carving." I grinned as he suddenly carried at like it was the most important thing ever.

He sat it down on the space I had cleared off yesterday for him. Once the display was out of his hands I made him sit.

"Jake…"

"why did you tell everyone I was your boyfriend?" he cut me off finally.

"well if you don't want to be…" I said softly making my way to the door. I hadn't a clue when he started to like me let alone love me.

"NO! I mean, I never said that." He jumped up and grabbed my hand. "I just never knew you felt the same way…" he whispered looking at our intertwined fingers. "I mean… I only _just_ turned fifteen."

"age is only a number Jake. And I do feel the same. I like you… a lot. And you are my best friend outside of Alice and Edward." I said honestly.

"so does that make you my girlfriend?" he asked, his voice filled with barely concealed hope.

"yes. you can even tell the guys." I said laughing at the look on his face. "let's just wait a while to tell Charlie."

His face fell.

"but why?"

"how would the chief of police react to finding out that after staying a week alone with his best friends son- who he had entrusted my safety to- his daughter told him that she was now dating that friends son?" Jake's eyes grew with realization. "we don't have to wait long. Just a week… maybe two, then you can shout it from the roof tops so that the Eskimos can hear you." I promised leaning up on my tip toes and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Bells…" he said looking at me as he touched the place I had kissed.

"I know." I said smiling softly. "Now that, that is settled would you like to see your present?" I asked with a wide grin.

He didn't hesitate before he let go of my fingers and walked over to the counter where his gift was waiting for him. He let his hands hover for a moment before whisking the cover off to reveal the display.

"wow… Bells… this is amazing." He said crouching to look at the detail. "you made all of this?" he asked softly as he ran his fingers over the wolf.

"all but the sky. A girl in my class made it for me… and Alice and Jasper helped with the paint and colors. But other than that yes. I mean you've seen me make the eagle, the logs and the trees. But I also made the wolf, the waves and you."

"_THAT'S_ me?" he asked looking closer at his eight inch replica.

"I know it's not very good." I _knew_ I should've carved it again…

"I didn't mean that. It's amazing. It just looked more like my grandfather with the wolf skin. He used to always wear it when I was little." he said smiling.

"oh and this is yours as well." I said handing him a smaller wolf I had made first.

"you really are amazing Bells." He said standing and taking the wolf from me and sitting it on the counter before turning back to me. I could feel the heat on my face but he just smiled warmly at me before engulfing me in a hug.

"I'll never be as amazing as you are Jake." I whispered before attempting to squish his sides in my own hug.


	7. Chapter 7&8

Chapter 7 Monday and Tuesday

Stinky and sweet

a/n language warning. Silly I know but I have to do this. And btw… look up _chicken and biscuits by colt ford_ on YouTube. Trust me. Twilight parody!

_**STINKY**_

"Are you sure about this?" Jake asked as I tossed on an old faded flannel shirt over the top of my tank.

"Yes. Let's get dirty." I said grinning as he shook his head.

"Ok…" he still looked confused but I couldn't very well tell him that I wanted to be as unappealing as possible because there were three wild vampires who would love to drain me dry.

Quil and Embry were joining us. Or well I was joining them. Jake was quiet as we drove to a neighboring Indian reservation.

"the local butcher is out of pork." Jake explained as we parked in front of a harmless looking farm.

"How many are we getting?" I asked. _Pigs!_ Wonderful! Literally!

"A dozen or so." Quil answered looking like he was questioning my sanity and if I was being 100% honest I was as well.

"You know pigs _stink_ right?" Embry asked suddenly from the little window to the bed of the truck. "Like it'll take over a week to get rid of the smell."

"Sure, sure." Alice and Edward were going to flip but Jasper might actually hang around me.

I caught the look Quil sent Jake.

"Cant a girl get down and smelly and dirty like a guy every once and a while?" I asked incredulously.

"It's just that none of the girls we knew would ever willingly get dirty with anything other than home-cooked food. Embry said looking through the window.

"Well I'm not just your average house-wife-wanna-be."

"The owner said just to leave like four, so we'll have to catch the rest." Jake said still looking at me.

"I am not going to chicken out so stop trying to talk me out of this."

"Alright then let's do this." Embry said jumping over the side of the truck.

The front of the farm looked innocent enough. But as we started to get closer to the barn I could start to smell the pigs.

When we rounded the corner I nearly gagged at the smell.

There were atleast two dozen or so fat hogs in a small pin. This was going to be _lovely._

"Last chance." Quil said looking at the pigs.

"Tempting but no." I said reaching for the gate as Jake grabbed the carting trolley.

The first few were easy enough. We each got the attention of one hog each and led them to the trolley. About eight or nine in the rest started to realize what was going on and refused to simply be led.

So we each had to concentrate on the same hog.

We got five more in that way and had three left to catch. The three we had given up on.

The one Jake, Quil, and Embry were herding in my direction suddenly got a wild hair up its ass and decided to dodge between my legs knocking me flat on my back in the muddy shit. I was covered head to toe… front and back.

With difficulty I stood without the help of the guys because were glued in place either from standing still too long or were in shock. I was betting both.

The pig in question was hiding in the trolley. I glared nastily at it before at the last two as I pointed at the trolley cart.

"Get your smelly asses over there! NOW!" I two squealed the entire way to the trolley with the others.

The guys looked torn between fear of my sudden anger and the hilarity that I was sure I looked.

All at once they all tried to get as much of the clumps and slime off me as quick as possible.

Once I was declared well enough for the truck Quil ran to get it.

I stayed in the truck with Embry and Quil while Jake went to get the butcher.

"Your truck is going to reek…" Embry said laughing.

"Shit happens." I joked.

The guys laughed at the double meaning.

"So… you and Jake?" Embry asked after a minute or so.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" I asked defensively.

"Hell no. Jake would have my ass and balls on his wall. I just… well… the way he had been talking about you since you came to Forks , well we didn't want him to get his hopes up." Embry explained nervously.

"Well, you guys have nothing to worry about. I plan on staying in Forks and La Push. I want to open a restaurant close by, which means I will be taking me business management classes online over the next year and going to the closest culinary school for a year or two. Although I think the school in Seattle will work. I don't know yet." I said just as Jake and the butcher came out laughing at the picture all of us made.

"So you don't plan on…"

"Quil, dude. We've been together less a week. At the moment NOTHING is really planned. But I personally plan on him being a _very _permanent fixture in my life." I said grabbing a slimy clump the guys missed as it slid down my arm and splatted it right on his cheek as he started to look away.

I couldn't help but join Embry as he dissolved into laughter from the back from the look on Quill's face.

At that point Jake was getting back into the drivers side.

"Dude, you got a bit of…" Jake said pointing to his own cheek where the clump was sliding down Quill's.

"Yeah, I know. Your girlfriend just put it there." He said wiping it away as he mock-glared at me and I couldn't help but dissolve into more giggles.

Jake joined in before driving us all to the beach. It was actually pretty warm today.

"Best way to wash this all off." Jake said after Quil and Embry raced to the water and dived in.

"sure, sure." I said yanking off the offending flannel shirt and tossed it in the back of my truck bed. It was without a doubt trash now.

_**SWEET**_

I woke up in Rachel's bed. For a moment I couldn't really remember how I got there. The last thing I remember was a water hose fight with Jake and watching the sun set.

Jake must have carried me.

Sighing I grabbed a pair of sweats and a clean tank top before heading to the shower. Might as well try and get the smell to go away for my simple nose. Alice and Edward were fucked.

I had run out of shampoo the first night so I had simply been using Jakes. It actually made me temporarily giddy the first time I used it.

By the time I was out of the shower and dressed I could smell bacon.

Ugh… of all days Jake had to make _bacon._

When I skidded to a halt at the kitchen door I found Jacob Ephraim Black singing and dancing while cooking alone to the radio that was playing near the microwave.

The table had two full glasses of orange juice and forks and napkins.

I vaguely recognized the song as some sappy early 90's county song. I leaned against the doorframe and watched the show for five more songs.

"Bella! Breakfast is ready!" Jake yelled suddenly.

"No need to yell." I said laughing.

The look on his face when he whipped around was priceless.

"How long have you been there?" he asked accusingly.

"About six songs now." I laughed as he flushed deeply.

"I didn't hear you." He mumbled.

"I kinda figured." I laughed taking my plate "thank you for breakfast." I added kissing his cheek.

I had a fourth of what Jake had and he still finished before me.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jake asked as he washed his glass and plate.

"Doesn't matter as long as I don't have to wear jeans." I said with a smile. "Garage?" I asked after a moment.

"A woman after my heart." Jake teased as he took my plate and glass.

"Thought I already had it." I smirked making him look at me fore a minute or two.

"Yeah, yeah you do." He said hugging me. It was so easy being with Jake.

Jake worked on his rabbit while I cleaned what I could. After I had cleaned all the counter tops I swept the floor making sure than anything metal went into an old plastic cup. I even found a few quarters and a nickel.

When I was done I flopped down on the old car backseat Jake had cleared off for me. I grabbed a Dr. Pepper opening it and handing to blindly to Jakes outstretched hand without even looking before opening my own.

It was around two by the time Jakes stomach led him to the kitchen where I had made baked lamb chops and a few cans of veggies from the pantry. We ate quietly I had the smallest one had already started eating it when he had walked in.

I smiled as I finished my last bite making sure to place my plate in the sink and running water over it. Everything else was already washed, and leftovers were in the fridge.

I popped in a DVD before settling down on the huge couch to hit play. Jake wondered in and reclined in the floor in front of the couch, directly under me. I had seen this movie a few times so I didn't really pay attention as I ran my fingers through Jakes soft hair.

It was softer than it looked and I would hate when he would have to cut it. After a while I noticed Jake had drifted off. With a smile I pulled him up on the couch and snuggled in.

I felt something brushing softly through my hair. So much better than my nightmare.

"Jake." I mumbled into his bare chest. When had that happened?

"Hmm?" he hummed softly.

"Promise me something."

"Anything Bells."

"Never abandon me." I whispered painfully, my voice catching.

"I promise you, Isabella Marie Swan, I will always be here for you." Jake whispered soothing my fears from my nightmare as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you Jake." I whispered curling in to his touch.

"I love you too." He said after a minute or two.

"Can we go to the beach again tomorrow?" I asked sleepily.

"Sure, sure." He agreed quietly.

"Good, cause I am too comfy to move." I said honestly snuggling back into him.


End file.
